


Broken (2P!Austria x Reader)

by Silver_KitsuneNeko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Austria (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KitsuneNeko/pseuds/Silver_KitsuneNeko
Summary: A Couple trying to survive in WWII Germany.A/N: A revamped this fic on my other account. Decided to post it here. Also, there's more chapters to come if anyone is interested ^^





	Broken (2P!Austria x Reader)

_Austria 1937_

_Roderick over looked his garden from his room. These were one of the few times of the day he could have relaxed and have a smoke. He took a drag and blew it out slowly. The last few months had been a whirlwind but it was worth it. His life was finally perfect. Tonight he and his now fiancée, ______________ had their engagement party. He invited his side of the family and hers and it was just an amazing night. He especially was happy to invite his cousins from Germany, Lutz and Edgar. He loved them to death, especially Edgar, whom he always looked up to when he was young and timid and for awhile, they lived in Austria with him and his family after their mother died waiting for their father to come home after the Great War. From there, they visited off and on. His father wanting to help with restoration of their country, stayed in Germany and worked hard providing for his sons, even trying to have them visit family, until one day, it just stopped. He knew it was a long shot to invite them but it was worth it. They all came. Edgar made small talk the best he could with his future in law, all the while trying not to run away. Uncle Germania looked grave but kept up appearances, and Lutz just leered at them all. He was in his military dress uniform. It caused a few to be uneasy but dismissed it as the festivities went on. He and ________________ were childhood friends. He will admit, he fell for her when they were kids, often clung to her until he toughed up. Then they became rivals in their school and everything the set out to do. She was stubborn, she was driven, her intelligence rivaled his and damn she was beautiful while doing it. It wasn’t long until he asked her to be his. Her first response for years was no. She had other things to do…until she finally admitted and realized, she loved him just as much and wanted to be with him always, not that he minded. He smiled and lit another cigarette and continued to be lost in his thoughts._

_“You look serious,” he heard a voice from behind and someone gently placing their arms around his middle. He chuckled and blew the rest of his cigarette smoke out._

_“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that. It’s usually the other way around,”_

_“Well it’s true, you’re a thousand miles away and it’s just odd to see you looking so gone,”_

_“Just thinking. Everything in a moment can be shattered. Lutz coming over made me realize that,”_

_“What happened? Is he and his family okay?”_

_“There’s something strange about him. I don’t know why but he’s not the same person he was when we were kids. I know life hadn’t been exactly good and my father tried to get him and his brothers to live here for a few moments but Lutz refused, saying he was a German and would die a German, whatever that means,”_

_“Who knows. I just hoped he enjoyed today’s festivities,”_

_“Me too, then again, it’s not every day one of us get married,” she snorts._

_“Don’t make it sound more amazing that it is,”_

_“It’s true Schatzchen, you’re marrying perfection,”_

_“Still vain as usual. Remember we have students to teach and I don’t want a one to become as arrogant as you,”_

_“That won’t happen! Unless I want to get clobbered by my scary wife,” she ruffled him._

_“I got your scary,” he grinned and turned and flipped her to railing he was leaning on and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and looked at the garden._

_“I’ve felt something too…it’s an uneasy feeling,”_

_“I knew I wasn’t the only one. But whatever happens, I hope it doesn’t interfere with the rest of our lives,”_

_“Me neither,” ______________ looked over the garden, “You and me playing music together every day, teaching his students the world of music, our own school…I just hope nothing interfere with that,”_

_“Neither do I. I think it’s time for us both to have our happy ending,”_

_“There’s no such thing as happy endings. It’s just an ending everyone can settle on,” he snorts._

_“I swear you’re a nihilist,”_

_“No, realist,” he smiled and pulled her close._

_“Then leave the fairytale endings to me. I’m going to make your happy. You’ll be one of those spoiled little hausfrau yet. It’s going to be amazing. And the way we’re going to fuck, so many kids,”_

_“We will only have two, thank you very much!”_

_“Come on! You’ll be a great mom! Every lioness needs a few cubs! Unless you’re in it for the pure pleasure!” she ruffled him again. He bats at her feebly and playfully. Soon they retired to their separate rooms. He laid in bed for a few moments.  He knew there was something bothering him but he didn’t know what. It was mainly the look that Lutz gave him and _____________ the entire night. He didn’t know what got him so upset but he tried not to dwell on it. He and _____________ were going to be happy and in a few months, they would finally be able to start their lives and start it right. He smiled thinking of her. Who could honestly say they were going to wed their childhood friend without arrangement or force? But part of him had a very strong feeling that whatever this bad feeling was, it was going ruin them in some way. He just hoped that whatever happens, they could survive it in one piece._

Roderick never thought in a million years this would ever happen to him or his country. It started off almost like a dream. He would never forget the day. He and _______________ had sat down to breakfast when they heard commotion outside. They went to the balcony and saw hundreds of Nazi soldiers coming into their town. They exchanged looks. Everything started with the Anschluss. According to the officials, it was to unite the countries again and make Austria great again, especially after WWI. However this was not the case. Many Austrians were not happy with this. Many of them sensed what was really going on. However, he and a few of the political families at the moment, because of political pressure and manipulated had been basically forced to sign the Annexation, he still hoped for a better future. But they were wrong. Their people and their country were considered lesser than any German, to the point that they were often treated like shit and beaten and forced to do anything a German wanted. Roderick was not going to stand for it! He was Austrian and he was going to die an Austrian. He and many others fought and resisted the Nazis as much as they could, often getting backlash or in some cases killed in the process. From there, Austrians became glorified cannon fodder for the Reich. One day, everyone woke up and they weren’t Austrians anymore but Germans and lesser for it. He and ______________ immediately joined the Resistance to try and get their country, their home, and their people back. He remembered limping back home where _______________ would scold him for being reckless. Everything was being stripped away from them, so they had to flee his home to live in her family home, buried away from the city. He got into a scuffle with some soldiers and fled the scene before he was caught, not before freeing their prisoner quota that day. He was grazed by a few bullets on his legs and arms. She sat him in the kitchen and treated him with iodine. 

“AH! Scheiße! I’ve always wanted you to hurt me but shit!” 

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” she said glaring at him and pouring him something stiff to drink. 

“It would be well worth it,” he retort, “Besides, they were arresting people again,” 

“And taking them to god knows where. I can’t seem to get any information on where they’re sending them,” he glanced over her shoulder. She and many others were many counter propaganda leaflets that the Nazis were passing out. This one talked about what it meant to be an Austrian and how separate they were from the Germans, “But wherever they’re going, they may as well be dead,” 

“Only some are sent to prisons, the rest…this is really starting to piss me off,” 

“And it doesn’t help that most don’t care or are welcoming to this new regime, then again most of it is out of fear of what will happen to their families and loved ones,” 

“We shouldn’t live in fear in our own country,” said Roderick gently rubbing her shoulder, “And you should get some rest,” 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she said groggily, “the more we do, the closer we can get back to having our lives back to normal,” 

“That too but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and well, maybe you should think about leaving,” 

“Leaving you alone to your devices is never a good idea,” 

“No, I mean leaving Austria,” she puts her pen down. 

“And where to? It looks like your cousin’s dear leader isn’t going to let anyone leave his country, his or not willingly. There are guards at every border leaving out. I’ve been thinking of a way to get many out but it’s just been a tedious endeavor,” 

“I contacted Vash and told him what was going on and he agreed to take us in,” 

“Are you serious?!” 

“Ja! Also, we leave at the end of this week!” 

“You did all of this without consulting me?!” 

“Well, it was a decision based on well…your safety,”

“I’m fine,”

“I don’t want you to disappear and me not being able to find you,” she looks at him.

“I hate it when you’re right. We’re been doing this for months and I know we’ve made a dent but it won’t be long before we’re captured and imprisoned. Thankfully no one has discovered this place yet,” 

“Well it is damn in the middle of nowhere but it won’t be long until it’s found because of my dumb ass,” 

“Glad you admit it,” he ruffles her hair. 

“Pack up,” 

“I’m only bringing myself and my hair combs,” 

“Why your combs?” 

“Got attached to them ages ago. I can’t bear to see them go,” he smirked.

“I can’t imagine why,” Soon the big day came. As promised, they packed light and used the cloak of darkness to travel as fast and as quietly as they could. They knew where the guards were all time and how to get passed without causing a disruption. Roderick was nervous. He was terrified. At any moment, he and ____________ could be discovered and interrogated and jailed. And since neither of them have family to bail them, they would be screwed. It took them the entire night but they near the Wienerwald and once there, they could use the woods to hide and travel in without detection for the next few days. They were finally home free of this. 

“Isn’t it a bit late for two lovers to be out this late?” the pair froze. Roderick moved in front of _____________. The source of the voice revealed himself to be Lutz. Roderick sighed with relief. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” 

“That was the plan. There was talk about to people staying pass curfew and planning escape. I decided to investigate and lo and behold, I find my cousin and his Fraulein,” 

“I have a name you know,” she said curtly. 

“Sorry, my apologies, ____________,” Lutz gave them a friendly smile. 

“So do you two want out or not?” 

“You’re going to let us go? Just like that?” said ______________ 

“Of course! I wouldn’t dream of taking you two in! Where are you two headed?” 

“We’re going to the Swiss border! Vash is meeting us there!”

“Oh, if that’s the case. Hop in,” Roderick smiled. This turned out better than he hoped. He gently nudged ____________ forward. She looked at him. 

“Take care of _____________ for me, cousin,” 

“What?! You’re not coming with me?” 

“Don’t worry cousin, ______________’s in safe hands. I’ll make sure she gets someplace safe,” _______________ however didn’t look hopeful at the thought of Lutz had anything in her best interest, “I’ll make sure she gets to the Swiss border intact and you won’t have to worry anymore,” 

“I’ll take my chances on my own,” she said curtly. 

“Schatzchen, please. I can’t leave yet, but you can. Your unknown origin will help you,” 

“I’d rather stay and fight for the only home I know! Why do want me gone?” 

“Because I’m going to protect you! I don’t trust any of this and when they find out, it’ll be just a matter of time before we’re either dead or worst and I’d rather it just be mein arsch on the line not yours!” he gently takes her hand, “Let me do this for you at least. You’ll wait for me in Switzerland, ja?” she looked into his eyes. She hated when he got this serious, it was usually the other way around. She nodded in defeat, “I know this is hard for you but I don’t want you getting killed in the process. Please, Vash will take care of you once you’re in Switzerland and Lutz will protect you until then. Trust me, this is harder than it looks. You’re the only thing that keeps me going. Your safety is all that matters to me right now,” she nods. He gave her one last kiss goodbye, “Besides, we have a wedding to have when it’s all over,” she smiled and turned towards Lutz. 

“If Roderick trusts you, I have no other worries,” 

“Smart choice,” he said. He ushered her to his car. Roderick watched as the pair drove away. It would be the last time he would see her for years to come. Shortly after, he was drafted to fight like many Austrian men at the time. He fought his hardest against whatever they wanted. He didn’t care anymore; all he wanted to do was stay alive, at least for ___________’s sake. The thoughts of them growing old together in their childhood home were all that he needed. He learned to numb himself. He had to. If not, he couldn’t do half of the shit on the battlefield he was instructed to do. However, this all was about to change. A grenade came out of nowhere, by sheer luck, it missed him but it detonated in front of him. Shrapnel flew forwards, hitting him in the eyes. He couldn’t remember much, just feelings of glass and metal ripping through his eyes; he felt blood pouring down his face, and then darkness. When he came to, he was in the hospital getting treated for his injury. His eyes were bandaged. Every day, the doctor would come in and run tests on his eyes. After about a week of tests it was determined that his eyesight would never be the same again. He would have to wear glasses in order to see distances. He was now pretty much useless on the battlefield. It was a consolation he thought, he didn’t have to have to fight for a cause he thought was pointless. He was living in the darkness for what seemed like ages but he knew it was a month, tops. He hated feeling this helpless. He hated not being able to manage or see on his own. But what troubled him the most were the visions. He couldn’t sleep. He would wake up to nightmares. He could see __________________ running, her fighting, her trying to get away from someone until she succumbed her to captors and dragged away into the dark. He could physically hear her call out to him. He often woke up in a cold sweat. He didn’t know where she was and it frightened him to his core. After the final tests, he bandages were finally permitted to come off. The first person he saw when his eyes adjusted, with the help of his glasses of course, was Lutz. He was in looking at him from a corner. Roderick felt dread wash over him. Lutz’s face and eyes were different. They were no longer the ones we remembered in childhood, they were cold, they were dark, and they were dangerous. His gut told him that he wasn’t to be trust any longer.

“So you survived. I’m sorry you lost some of your eyesight but no worries, I think I found the perfect job for you, dear cousin,” now this was scary. It was uncharacteristic for Lutz to be this chipper. He barely recovered and now they wanted to assign him someplace else. He wish he would have just taken _____________ himself and they would have been in Switzerland by now. He hated working for these monsters and he was beginning to suspect that Lutz didn’t have his best interests at heart. He was ushered into a room. There were two large guards standing near the door. Roderick stood in the middle of the room and Lutz stood looking outside, at seemingly nothing. 

“Tell me cousin, have you ever thought about getting rid of the…undesirables in the world?” 

“Because the Reich?” 

“Cheeky but no, I’m speaking of anyone and anything against the new world order,” 

“What new world order?” 

“The rightful order that should have been before that cursed treaty that turned our Vaterland destitute,” 

“That was that twenty years ago! We were only babies when it happened! How can you know the details of that?!” 

“Look around you! Our countries were great once! Then the Great War and now look at us! Barely scraping by, barely living, having to scrape our resources together and do you know why this is?” 

“These undesirables that you speak of?” Roderick quirked an eyebrow, “Who are this by the way?” 

“Poles, Die Juden, the Gypsies, communists, socialists, anyone apart of the resistance—,” 

“Pretty much everyone whom your dear Führer is against or see as a scapegoat,” Roderick growled, “People who hadn’t done any harm to you or your precious Reich but to exist!” 

“SCHWEIGEN!” Lutz turned to look at him. Roderick recoiled. He never had seen Lutz look like this before. Oily yes, quiet yes, but never this…soulless, “We have found a way to get rid of these undesirables and you are going to help us, Schluchtenscheisser. Have you wondered how much your streets have been quiet and clearer? I’m sure you do. You and your Fraulein have been poking about and wondering over and over where most of our prisoners end up. So I will tell you. We have formulated a place where those undesirables are dealt with. They will be useful to the war effort by building things and providing services for us until they are no longer useful and then we let nature take its course,” 

“You mean imprisoning them until you work them to death. You’re mad!” 

“I’m mad? You trusted me enough to make sure a mutt traitor make it to Switzerland to be safe but did she?” Roderick felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Thoughts swarmed his head. He left __________________ alone with this Lutz, not the Lutz of his childhood but this one who’s willing to kill and have killed. 

“W-Where is she?!” he stood up, “What did you do to her?!” 

“She’s where’s she belongs. You’ll meet her soon enough since you’re pretty much useless in battle; you’re going to be my right hand in monitoring the camp. You’re going to be a good little Schluchtenscheisser and do as you’re told or else you will be dealt with and trust me; I’m going to have fun breaking you,”

“Fuck you! I’m not doing it! What the hell is wrong with you Lutz! You never used to like this! Tell me where ______________ is or so help me—,” Roderick was soon doubled over holding his stomach. He looked up only to be greeted with a boot to his face. Lutz sneered at him. 

“You don’t have a fuckin’ say in any of this. You’re nothing but a piece of shit who’s going to bring us back to glory,” he kicked him in his stomach, “so you may as well get used to it,” he grabbed Roderick by his shirt. He looked at him in his eyes. He smirked. He was still a defiant asshole. He was going to have fun breaking him. He shoved him to the ground, “Hold him down,” two guards grabbed him and help him down. Roderick struggled to get free but he was out-strength. Lutz went over to the fireplace and pulled out a swastika branding iron. He ripped his shirt off his back and branded Roderick on the back of his neck. The man’s screams filled the room. Lutz smirked and let it linger for as long as he could before pulling away. The guards dropped him. Roderick dropped to his knees as Lutz walked back to him lifting him up again, “Not so pretty anymore are you, cousin? Don’t worry, we’re going to work you like a fuckin’ dog so you won’t have to worry about the pain. Take him away and get him a uniform. Tomorrow is his first day at Mauthausen-Gusen,”

***  
“Well don’t you look like the perfect boy scout,” Lutz said circling his cousin like a hungry wolf. Roderick remained perfectly still. He was forced to become part of the SS, or Schutzstaffel, one of the largest and most powerful organizations in the Third Reich. He hated everything about the uniform, especially the red band on his arm. Today was his first day on the job and he hated it. The entire camp smelt like death and despair and it was making him violently ill. He had to live in this place as a prisoner himself, having to oversee and kill people he once only knew as Austrians and nothing else, “Not talking I see, what’s the matter?” he said nothing else, “Heh good boy,” 

It didn’t take long for Roderick to learn his place, as an Austrian prisoner, the place of the SS, and the place of prisoners of the camp fairly quick. He knew from the start that this was his punishment for defying the Reich and speaking up against it. Many people marched through the gates, mostly men and soon women and children as well. He did everything he could to help them, he smuggled in food and water, he had medical supplies for things, he passed on notes to the resistance to get prisoner out. When he was discovered, he often had the shit beaten out of him until Lutz gave him an even crueler punishment, he became their executer. Every time a prisoner was out of control or resisted, he was to shoot them point blank in their skull. Lutz was the overseer. He made sure Roderick did his job by killing them in the most horrific ways possible until the person was begging for death before Roderick had no choice but to put them out of their misery. This went on for months to almost a year when Lutz had a brought a new prisoner to be deal with. The prisoner was standing on the tips of their feet on top of two paint cans. Their head were covered with a black sack with a noose tied around their neck. Their hands were bound behind their back and their legs were so wobbly that he was scared that they would lose their balance. They were doing their best to not lose their balance, knowing their fate. 

“They just came from the experimentation shack,” said Lutz smirking, “Only survivor of the twenty. Rather impressive if you ask me. They survived six months of experimentation. Come to find that even after their gift of life, they were trying to escape. So we decided to make them our new practice dummy, rather, your new practice dummy,” he thrusts a pistol into Roderick’s hands, “Let’s see how many bullets you can put in them in order to knock them off. If they survive, they must have gods on their side,” Roderick shakily pointed the gun at the prisoner. He KNEW that if they were shot, the force would knock them clean off. Then he heard Lutz load his gun, “the moment you miss, one’s going into their skull. So don’t be a fuckin’ hero,” Roderick took deep heavy breaths and fired into the figure’s shoulder. It went back but they used their neck and back to hold back the force to stay on the cans. He fired again, this time on the other shoulder so they can have a symmetrical balance. They did the same method. He fired again, this time at their chest; they staggered but used their toes to cling to their cans. He fired again, hitting their thigh; this made them pivot on the cans one leg. His gun shook. He couldn’t finish this; if he did they would be hung. He swallowed something in his throat. Without warning, he fired and hit the noose around their neck. The prisoner fell backwards. Roderick ran to them. With luck, they would be treated and sent back to work or waste away, either way he would be able to sneak away later to help them. He fumbled but managed to get the noose from their neck. He pulled off the sack from the person’s head, revealing two familiar (e/c) eyes and a familiar face. 

“_-_-____________!”she looked up at him. Her face had bruises and scars. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened in shock and awe. 

“R-Roderick?!” 

“Awww. You arschloch, you ruined the surprise,” said Lutz smirking at him. He knocked him aside and grabbed ______________ up and slammed her into the wooden pole. She yelped in pain. Roderick got up and went after Lutz gun drawn. Lutz held his pistol to her temple, “Ah, ah, ah, cousin, be nice, or else I’m painting this entire ground with her blood,”

“Let her go!” he growled. 

“You have no fuckin’ authority to give me orders, Schluchtenscheisser,” he tossed her in front of the other guards. He slammed his boot on his head. Roderick went after him again only to be held down by two guards. 

“FUCKERS GET OFF ME!” _______________ struggled to get up. Lutz smirked and pressed her face further into the ground. 

“Silly me, I almost forgot. You see today is the day these two lovebirds were planning on getting married,” the rest of the guards chuckled, “But sadly, they were too busy with a failed rebellion to do so. So let’s allow them to pre-consummate their marriage!” he shoves her towards Roderick and points his pistol between her eyes, “Get on all fours,” she complied and looked down on the ground. He smirked at Roderick, “She’s ready for you, cousin,” the color drained from his face, “We’re all ready, give us a show!” 

“Nein! Just let her go!” 

“Do it or the entire camp will and you watch the entire moment. And trust me, I know how deep my pistol can go inside a woman, the steel one and the flesh one,” Roderick stared at his childhood friend. She looked at him. Her expression was blank for her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was scared and knew he was too. Lutz was about to grab her again. Roderick lashed out and grab ______________’s arm and pulls her into him. He couldn’t look at her, especially with what he was about to do. He whispered softly so only she could hear. 

“Es tut mir leid, Schatzchen…” he pulled down his pants, then her panties and started to thrust. He couldn’t look at her, he refused to look. He could hear her moans and cries of pain. He could smell blood and it sickened him. 

“Shit cousin, I thought Austrians were small but you proved me wrong. Then again they’re your German side. You have to tell me, does she feel good. Look, you’re both enjoying it! She’s dripping all over the place! Thought she was on her period for a while. You took away her purity, who’s going to want her now. This means she’s up for grabs,” 

“FUCK YOU! You’re not touching her!” Lutz clicked his gun at Roderick’s temple and click. 

“Just for that….lick up her mess,” Roderick bent over to do his deed. Lutz slammed his head first into the sticky, bloody dirt, “Lick that fuckin’ ground clean,”

***  
Roderick vomited behind the barrack. He couldn’t get enough air. He didn’t know where they took _____________ but it didn’t stop him from knowing she was in the camp. How the fuck did she get in here? Now the stakes were higher. He didn’t care if he was trapped here but—

“FUCK!” he shot her! He almost killed her! He was trembling. Lutz knew and he was willing to watch them both suffer. Sweat and bile poured from him. He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t take this anymore. 

“Roderick,” he looks up. Edgar was looking at him. He stared him down. He didn’t know what he was going to do to him, especially after the shit he’s been going through with Lutz, “There’s a prisoner in solitary that’s going to need taking care of. See to it,” he nodded and made the trek towards the small, single barrack. He unlocked the door. The cell was a concrete cell with a small window, a single bed, and a small slot for water or bread. Inside, in the corner he saw a figure in the corner. They were dressed with bandages and a thin blanket. They peeked out when they heard the door opened. 

“R-Roderick!” _______________ leapt from the bed but stopped because she her body was too weak. He ran to her and caught her in his arms and hugged her close. The pair embraced. For a few moments, he forgot where they were and what their circumstances were. All he knew was that after being in hell for two years, staring at the face of some sort of angel…one he defiled and expelled from paradise forever. Even with tears cascading down her cheeks onto his hands she was beautiful until he remembered exactly why they were here, he felt sick again. 

“_________________....please forgive me. I’m sorry…I-I didn’t want to—,” she buried her face into his shirt. He said nothing more and just held her. She didn’t need words; she just needed him. She finally calmed down. 

“I-I thought you were dead! I’m just happy to see you again,” she sobbed. She was shaking like a leaf. He’s never seen her in this way before, “I’m so glad to just see you one more time,” 

“You cry for me, even after what I’ve done. I don’t deserve any compassion, especially not from you,” she didn’t say anything for awhile. 

“I’d rather it was you than the other option,” 

“How did you get here?” the color and all relief she felt drained from her face. 

“Lutz brought me here!”

“WAS?!” 

“As soon as we were out of sight, two guards grabbed me from the back of the truck and held me down. I tried to scream but they injected me with something and all I remember was my entire body going heavy and then nothing. When I woke up, I was in this room and for weeks on end I was injected with all of chemicals and things. There were ten others with me but I was the only woman. We were deprived from sleep, we were subjected to extreme climates, many died, many…went mad. Every time I was near death or close to it, Lutz ordered the experimentation to stop. He was interrogate me about the Resistance, when I refused, he would have them continue their experiments!” her voice started to crack, “I was the only one left! I was the only one they wanted to keep alive. Lutz did everything in his power to make me suffer. I don’t know how he did but…but…” 

“Shhh, it’s okay now,” 

“No! It’s not! The other members were captured! They’re in the camp! They’re going to be executed—,” 

“It’s…too late for that,” he said softly and looking ashamed, “He made me carry out the execution,” 

“W-What?” 

“When I thought you left, I was drafted, I can’t see properly anymore, now this is my punishment, I have to kill anyone they order me to and Lutz is relishing in it. I almost killed you!” 

“Why is he doing this?!” 

“He’s lost now Schatzchen and I don’t fuckin’ care right now!” he hugged her even tighter. He was trembling. She never felt him tremble before. This was her Roderick and the Roderick she knew wasn’t shaken over again, “I-I just want to hold you right now to make sure you’re not a dream…” Every day since, Roderick felt his spirits lifting. Just seeing ______________ was enough to keep him going. He would sneak off at night to see her, noticing fresh wounds and things on her. He didn’t say anything, just like she never asked about his scars and looking absolutely vacant. One day however, he remembered heading towards the cell and stopped when he saw Lutz exiting. He was holding a bloody pipe, her gloves were bloody, and he had blood on his cheeks. He waited until he was out of sight before rushing inside. _________________ was a bloody heap on the ground. 

“SHIT!” He gently got her in bed and took out his aid kit and started treating her wounds. He took off her shirt, revealing dozens of scares and bruises all over her chest and back. Most were fresh, many were old. He recoiled a bit. She started coughing violently. Blood splattered from her mouth, “Schatzchen…stay with me,” 

“Roderick…I’m scared,” he never thought he would ever hear those words come from her mouth, “I-I-I don’t think I have long to live,” 

“Don’t say that!” he hissed, “You’re going to get through this, WE’RE going to get through this. Even if we die together when it’s over, we will get though this!” 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it! I-I-I can’t take it!” 

“Why did he hurt you?” 

“He wanted me to give up the names of the others of the Resistance. I’d rather die before that happens,” she started sobbing, “He said if I gave them up, he’d let me go, he’d take me to the Swiss Boarder and I can go free! I’m not leaving this place alive! He’ll never allow me to leave this place!” 

“Shhhh!” he wrapped his arms around her and held her in his chest, “We’re going to get out of here. When we get out, we’ll go back to the ways were before this cursed place and war. We’re going to be okay,” 

“I hope so…this place, there’s no hope, not for anyone involved. Its hell, it’s pure hell,” tears rolled dropped on her arm, “I really don’t think I have any more time left here,” 

“_____________ listen to me. As long as I breathe, I’m going to protect you. We’re going to get out of here alive, we’re going to get to Switzerland, and we’re going to be okay. I promise,” 

“Don’t promise anything you’re not sure of,” he kissed her temple. 

“I’ve never been this sure of anything my entire life,” he laid next to her for the rest of the night. He never felt this comforted for a long time. The feeling of her warmth and his made him able to finally sleep soundly for the first time he had in years. He knew he had to get her out her. By the way she was looking, she didn’t have much time, and he could sense it.

***  
The following evening, Roderick headed towards solitary as usual. He opened the door, expecting to see ______________’s sweet face, only to be greeted to Lutz on the bed looking at him expectantly, like a shark that was about to tear into its prey. Roderick scanned the room and saw no traces of _______________ anywhere,

“Where’s _____________?!” 

“Incinerator. I had a fresh batch of recruits this morning and decided to add her to it. She outgrew her usefulness. I could have given her back to you and let my soldiers have fun watching you rape that little pussy of her or have her forever know that her first and last time was with someone she trusted and love raped her and riddled her with bullets. So I chose the latter. You should have seen the betrayal on her face. That’s something you can never wipe off,” Lutz tossed ______________’s silver hair comb at his feet. Roderick looked at it and clenched his fist. Lutz smirked and clapped his back, “But it wasn’t nearly as fun to watch the snobby bitch march naked to her death into the wagon. Only thing that survived was her hair comb. Don’t worry, I’ll fish out her corpse and you can fuck that too,” 

Roderick gently picked up the comb. He waited until Lutz was out of sight before walking back to her holding area. He gingerly raked his thumb over each tooth of the comb, remembering…just remembering… 

_“What’s this for?” she said looking at the gift._

_“Oh something I saw at a shop and he told me to give it to a pretty girl. So I decided to give it to a beautiful one instead,” she snorts and opened the box, revealing two silver hair combs._

_“Again, what’s this for?”_

_“Well I wanted to give you something for luck for your first recital,” she reddened and puts one in her hair. He smiled. It looked good on her. She smiled._

_“Thanks,”_

_“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for your face. You have a lovely one but we all know an educated woman can’t really find a husband,”_

_“Shut up!” she smacked his arm glaring at him. He laughed and ruffled her hair, “Who said I wanted a husband?”_

_“Please, I remembered how you used to fawn over Vash when we were kids,”_

_“…that’s different. He’s pretty much the anti-You,”_

_“Ouch, that hurts so much Schatzchen!”_

_“But I will admit…it was a nice gesture from you,”_

_“You can always repay the favor by playing with me next week. I need a violinist for my concerto,”_

_“Okay,”_

_“I’ll cook because I know it’ll be very late,”_

_“Let’s eat somewhere. I’m not about to get food poisoning because of you,”_

_“Deal,”_

He slammed his fist against the barrack. This was all his fault. He shouldn’t have trusted Lutz, not even for a moment! He thought she would have been safe in Switzerland by now with Vash. He should have gone with her. He should have asked Edgar. He should have trusted his gut! And now…because of him…He looked at the comb. He was never going to see _____________ again. He was never going to hear her laugh, hear her voice, hear her music, feel her presence…He slumped onto the floor, holding the hair comb in his hands and for the first time since he came to this godforsaken place: he wept. Crystalline tears flowed freely from his eyes as he thought of the great memories he had with the love of his life who he was never going to see again.

_“Schatzchen… tut mir leid. Ich konnte dich nicht retten. Heh. I’m so pathetic…I can’t even keep a promise I’ve made for you,”_


End file.
